vita_sapientia_pulchritudofandomcom-20200214-history
New York
New York City, často prezývaný aj Big Apple je najvýznamnejšie a najľudnatejšie mesto Spojených štátov amerických. Mesto sa nachádza na severovýchode Spojených štátov a juhovýchode rovnomenného štátu. Veľkému počtu obyvateľov môže vďačiť svojej rozlohe 789 km². V celom New Yorku žije viac než 8 miliónov obyvateľov (v porovnaní so Slovenskom, ktoré má 5 miliónov obyvateľov). Na ploche New Yorku sa nachádza viac ako 5 600 mrakodrapov a takmer 5 z nich presahuje výšku 200 m. New York je domovom Macy's, najväčšieho obchodného domu na svete. Je považovaný tiež za hlavné mesto kultúry, obchodu, módy, umenia a nákupov, a to nie len pre USA. Okrem toho sa tu nachádza sídlo OSN. New York je známym multikultúrnym centrom, v ktorom vzájomne sa ovplyvňujúce etniká vytvárajú novú kultúru - americkú. Mesto je rozdelené do piatich mestských obvodov; Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx a Staten Island, z ktorých každý má svoju neopakovateľnú atmosféru. New York sa rozkladá z väčšej časti na troch veľkých ostrovoch: Manhattan, Staten Island a Long Island, iba Bronx leží priamo na americkej pevnine. Pobrežie ostrovov bolo pri výstavbe mesta vysušované, rad menšich ostrovov bol umelo rozšírený. Mesto je významným dopravným uzlom - má 3 letiská (ročné odbavia až 70 miliónov cestujúcich) a zbiehajú sa v ňom dôležité železničné a diaľničné trasy, predtým dôležitý prístav už úplne stratil význam. Je taktiež významné kultúrne a hospodárske centrum USA. V meste je 50 univerzít, mnoho divadiel, väčšina amerického nakladateľstva a redakcie prakticky všetkých amerických časopisov. New York má neotrasiteľné postavenie centra svetového obchodu (Newyorská burza, sídlo najväčších podnikov a bánk). História Prvá písomná dokumentácia o histórii New Yorku je už z roku 1524, keď sa moreplavec Giovanni da Verrazzano vydal zmapovať a vyhľadať cestu do Ázie za vlády panovníka Karla V. Preskúmal provinciu Nové Škótsko a vystúpil na breh v miestach, kde sa dnes nachádza mesto New York. Zmapoval rieku Hudson a Delaware a nakoniec doplával k Floride v roku 1525. Jeho zásluhou už v roku 1529 bolo zmapované východné pobrežie Severnej Ameriky. Už vtedy povedal, že toto miesto ma svetu čo ponúknuť. No až v roku 1609 bol objavený ostrov Manhattan, keď sa Henry Hudson pri hľadaní severozápadnej cesty plavil ďalej na severe po rieke, ktorá nesie jeho meno. Bol to práve on, ktorý odhalil skrytý potenciál tejto časti Nového sveta. Keď sa tu v roku 1625 usídlili holandskí osadníci, ktorí sa zaoberali obchodom s kožušinami, potvrdili tak Hudsonove slová - New York mal naozaj svetu čo ponúknuť. O rok neskôr sa odohrala asi najvýznamnejšia realitná transakcia v celej histórii ľudstva. Vodca holandských kolónií Peter Minuit kúpil Manhattan od kmeňa Lenape v roku 1626 za 60 guldenov. Taktiež sa hovorí, že ho predali za perly v hodnote 25 dolárov, kvôli mieru na území Manhattanu s Indiánmi. Prvú európsku osadu pod názvom Nieuw Amsterdam založili Holanďania v roku 1614 na južnom cípe Manhattanu za účelom obchodu s kožušinami. Po porážke Holanďanov v roku 1664 sa tu usadili Angličania a názov Nový Amsterdam premenovali na New York (Nový York) na počesť Vojvodu z Yorku, brata anglického kráľa Karola II., Jakuba II. Tým započala história mesta New York. Počas vojny za nezávislosť bola kolónia obsadená britskými vojskami - tie v meste ostali aj dva roky po skončení vojny. New York tak bol až do novembra roku 1783 súčasťou Britského impéria. Dva roky po tom sa New York stal prvým hlavným mestom USA, prvý kongres sa konal vo Federal Hall na Wall Street v roku 1789 a tu bol George Washington slávnostne inaugurovaný za prezidenta. Ale táto pocta netrvala dlho a už v roku 1790 bolo hlavné mesto presunuté do Philadelphie, ako najväčšieho mesta Spojených štátov. V druhej polovici 17. storočia tvorili africkí otroci 40% obyvateľov malého mesta. Niektorí dosiahli slobody podľa holandských zákonov a vlastnili 130 hektárov poľnohospodárskych podnikov v oblasti dnešnej Washington Square. Niektoré miestne mená vznikli v holandskom období, najviac pozoruhodné je Flushing (holandské mesto Vlissingen), Harlem (holandské mesto Haarlem) a Brooklyn (holandské mesto Breukelen). Len málo domov a budov však zostalo od 17. storočia do dnes. Najstaršie zaznamenaný dom je Pieter Claesen Wyckoff, dom v Brooklyne, ktorý existuje približne od roku 1652. Do roku 1700 klesla populácia kmeňa Lenape na 200 osôb. V roku 1703, 42% domácnosti v New Yorku malo vlastných otrokov. V roku 1740 žilo v meste okolo 2 500 ľudí. Po sérii požiarov v roku 1741, sa mesto dostalo do paniky, že černosi majú v pláne spáliť mesto v sprisahaní s niektorými chudobnými belochmi. Historici veria, že tento alarm bol len vypätý strach, ale súdnictvo obžalovalo 31 černochov a 4 belochov, ktorí v priebehu niekoľkých mesiacov boli odsúdený za podpaľačstvo. Z nich bolo popravených 13 černochov upálením, zvyšných 18 černochov a 4 bielych obesením. Význam New Yorku ako prístavu pod britskou vládou rástol. V roku 1754 bola chartou udelenou Jurajom II. založená na dolnom Manhattane Kolumbijská univerzita, v tom čase pod menom King's College. Počas americkej vojny za nezávislosť sa v meste odohrala séria bitiek známych pod názvom Newyorská kampaň. Od roku 1820 sa populácia New Yorku zväčšovala explozívne - mesto bolo jedným z centier Únie a prisťahovalci z Európy prispievali k rýchlemu rastu obyvateľstva. V roku 1880 už v meste žilo a bývalo vyše milióna ľudí - začal sa zlatý vek New Yorku. Priemysel bol na konci 19. storočia na vzostupe. Tento vek sa často označuje ako „Gilded Age”. Milionári si stavali svoje honosné príbytky na Piatej Avenue, zatiaľ čo chudoba a prisťahovalci čoraz viac napĺňali južné štvrte mesta. Neskôr na prelome storočí mesto privítalo metro. A nie jedno, v New Yorku postupne vznikli 3 oddelené systémy. Vizionársky plán rozvoja z roku 1811 navrhoval rozšíriť sieť ulíc po celom Manhattane. V roku 1819 bol otvorený Erijský kanál, ktorý prepojil newyorský prístav s poľnohospodárskymi oblasťami na severe krajiny. Miestnu politiku ovládla Tammany Hall, politické zoskupenie vo vnútri Demokratickej strany kontrolovanej írskymi prisťahovalcami. Niektorí členovia obchodníckej aristokracie presadzovali zriadenie Central Parku, ktorý nakoniec vznikol v roku 1857. V Manhattane aj v Brooklyne žila výrazná slobodná čierna menšina. Otrokárstvo v New Yorku existovalo do roku 1827, ale počas 30. rokov sa z New Yorku stalo jedno z centier abolicionizmu. Za vlády Roberta Mosesa sa postavili diaľnice, mosty či celé nové štvrte pre bývanie, no často za ceny zničenia pôvodných komunít, ktoré sa z týchto zásahov nikdy nespamätali (ako napr. Bronx). Mosesovo obdobie bolo poznačené absolútnou preferenciou automobilovej dopravy, zanedbávaním systému metra a žiadnymi ohľadmi na nízkopríjmové komunity. Prosperita po druhej svetovej vojne však New York nenechala v dobrej nálade - mesto podporené kultúrou áut sa vyludňovalo, keď čoraz viac obyvateľov volilo radšej lacnejšie bývanie na predmestiach. Celkový nelichotivý stav mesta len podporil odchod kultových Brooklyn Dodgers do Los Angeles po sezóne 1957. Tak ako zvyšok východného pobrežia Severnej Ameriky aj New York postihol masívny blackout (1965) a označil tak začiatok čierneho obdobia v histórii New Yorku. Štrajky dopravcov, učiteľov, smetiarov, výpadky elektrickej energie či násilné protesty len poznačili nelichotivú situáciu v akej sa New York v 60. a 70. rokoch nachádzal. Ekonomická stagnácia a pád newyorskej burzy dokonca mesto priblížil k úplnemu bankrotu. Blackout v roku 1977 trval 25 hodín a spôsobil škody na majetku, ale hlavne na povesti mesta. 1600 obchodov bolo vylúpených a do väzenia sa dostalo vyše 4500 ľudí. Lúpenie obchodov s elektronikou počas blackoutu umožnilo množstvu ľudí zabezpečiť si DJ-ské vybavenie a gramofóny. Za následok to malo vznik kultúry hip-hopu, žánru ktorý bol do roku 1977 len minimálne známy mimo Bronxu. Vďaka tomu sa z New Yorku stala kolíska hip-hopu. Kriminalita, epidémia cracku či zanedbaný systém metra, do ktorého sa roky neinvestovalo viedli k všeobecnému názoru, že New York sa nachádza v agónii z ktorej niet úniku - vyše milióna ľudí mesto opustilo. 80. roky však New York privítal s naštartovanou burzou, vďaka ktorému opäť získalo povesť svetového finančného centra. Aj vďaka obnove verejných financií nastali zmeny v systéme dopravy, investíciach a vďaka znižujúcej kriminalite sa obyvateľstvo začalo do mesta vracať. 90. roky boli poznačené turistizáciou Times Square (ktoré už viac nebolo po zatmení postrachom) a gentrifikáciou - viaceré časti mesta sa stali vďaka stúpajúcim nájmom pre menej príjmové skupiny nedostupné. Všetko sa však zmenilo po útokoch na jeden zo symbolov New Yorku - 11. september a zničenie dvojičiek. World Trade Center zanechal v srdciach mnohých Newyorčanov nezmazateľnú jazvu. Downtown a jeho povesť finančného centra, utrpela no aj napriek tejto tragédii, už dnes na mieste tragédie vyrastajú nové veže a pamätník vyše dvom tisíckam obetí. Obyvateľstvo New York je najväčšim mestom USA. V roku 2005 tu žilo 8 213 839 obyvateľov, t.j. 40% populácie štátu New York. Očakáva sa, že počet obyvateľov dosiahne 9,4 milióna v roku 2025, pokiaľ bude pokračovať rast obyvateľstva medzi rokmi 2000-2005. Metropolitná oblasť má približne 22 000 000 obyvateľov (2. najväčší na svete). Mesto má najvyššiu hustotu zaľudnenia v USA: 10 194 obyv./km². (Manhattan 25 845 obyv./km²). V New Yorku sa hovorí približne 170 jazykmi. Rasové zloženie: *Belosi - 44% (včítane ľudí pochádzajúcich z Blízkeho východu, oblasti Maghreb v Afrike a belochov Hispánskeho pôvodu (27,9%)) *Černosi - 25,3% *Indiáni - 0,4% *Aziati - 11,6% (pôvodom obyvatelia východnej a južnej Ázie) *Ostatní - 18,7% (predovšetkým mestici, mulati a miešanci viac ako 2 rás) Všeobecným trendom posledných desaťročí je posilnenie ázijskej a hispánskej komunity. Naopak však klesá počet nehispánskych belochov. New York je jedno z etnicky najdiverzifikovanejších miest na svete. 36% obyvateľov sa narodilo mimo územia USA. Medzi americkými mestami je toto číslo vyššie iba pri Miami a Los Angeles. Päť najčastejších zemí pôvodu: Dominikánska republika, Čína, Jamajka, Rusko a Taliansko. Mestské časti New York sa skladá z piatich mestských častí (tzv. boroughs): Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx a Staten Island. *'Manhattan' je samozrejme tou najznámejšou, najbohatšou, najdrahšou, najkrajšou a turistami najnavštevovanejšou časťou New Yorku. Často sa nazýva aj City. City je obklopený dvoma riekami. Na východe to je East River a na západe Hudson River. Manhattan má plno štvrtí a tento ostrov môžeme jednoducho rozdeliť na Downtown (južnú časť), Midtown (stred) a Uptown (sever). *'Brooklyn' je najľudnatejšou z piatich mestských štvrtí v New Yorku, prezývanou aj nocľaháreň New Yorku. V súčasnosti má takmer 3 milióny obyvateľov. Brooklyn sa rozvinul z malého, pôvodne holandského mesta „Breuckelen”, pomenovanom po holandskom meste Breukelen. Až do roku 1989 bol Brooklyn samostatným mestom, keď sa pripojil k New Yorku. Nachádza sa priamo naproti Manhattanu cez East River na najjužnejšom výbežku Long Islandu. Typické pre túto mestskú časť nie sú mrakodrapy, ale ulica so stromoradím naplnená brownstonami - štýlovými domami, ktoré dostali pomenovanie podľa svojho obloženia. Brooklyn s Manhattanom spája Brooklynský most. Medzi známe atrakcie Brooklynu patria Coney Island či Prospect Park. *'Queens '''má tvar písmena U a nachádza sa na východ od Manhattanu za East River a severne, východne a južne od Brooklynu. V Queens sú dve medzinárodné letiská New Yorku, profesionálný baseballový tím Mets, otvorené tenisové centrum Spojených štátov a druhá najväčšia čínska štvrť v New Yorku. Queens je jeden z etnicky najrôznorodejších regiónov v Spojených štátoch a jeden z najrozmanitejších na svete. *'Bronx''' je známy predovšetkým pre svoj Yankee Stadium, ako aj pre svoju zoologickú a botanickú záhradu. V minulosti bol nechválne známy ako najbrutalnejšia časť New Yorku a vyznačoval sa aj najvyššou kriminalitou. Dnes je však všetko inač a Bronx začína byť vyhľadávaný na bývanie. Bronx je takisto kolískou hip-hopu a je pomenovaný podľa švédsko-holandského kapitána Jonasa Broncka. Je jediná mestská časť New Yorku, ktorá je súčasťou americkej pevniny. *'Staten Island '''je od štátu New Jersey oddelený úžinami Arthur Kill a Kill Van Kull, a od zvyšku mesta Newyorským zálivom. Je najmenej osídlenou mestskou časťou New Yorku. Obyvatelia ho často volajú svoju štvrť „''The Forgotten Borough” ako zabudnutá štvrť, pretože často vnímajú svoju okrajovú pozíciu. Čínska štvrť S príchodom čínskej komunity začala v meste vznikať preľudnená a divoko sa rozvíjajúca oblasť Chinatown (čínska štvrť). Nachádzajú sa tu budovy typické pre Čínu, ako napr. budovy so strechami v tvare pagody, budhistické chrámy, obchodíky a dokonca aj banky s čínskymi nápismi. Čínska štvrť Chinatown je plná reštaurácií s krikľavými neónovými nápismi, v ktorých sa varia nie len výborné, ale aj pomerne lacné jedlá. V uliciach sú neustále davy ľudí. Toto miesto je na jednu stránku ľahko zapáchajúce, na druhú stránku však úplne úprimné a na nič si nehrajúce a nepredstierajúce. Srdcom komunity je ulica Mott Street, kde stojí chrám s pozlátenou Sochou Budhu. Taktiež sa tu konajú trhy s ovocím a zeleninou. Ak však hľadáte podivuhodnosť, môžete zájsť do postranných uličiek a pri trochu šťastia byť svedkami kohútich zápasov. Prví čínski prisťahovalci začali obsadzovať túto oblasť v 19. storočí a dnes sa už rozrástli na viac než 125 000 ľudí. Obyvatelia sú tu predovšetkým z oblasti mesta Kanton, ale samozrejme sa tu nájde aj zastúpenie z Pekingu, Šanghaju či Sečuánu. V tejto štvrti sa takisto nachádza aj socha slávneho čínskeho filozofa Konfucia na Confucius Plaza, ako aj múzeum pripomínajúce históriu čínskych imigrantov žijúcich na Manhattane. Môžete si tu dať aj neobyčajnú zmrzlinu s príchuťami zeleného čaju, buchty, červenej fazule, piňa colády či liči. Little Italy Základňou talianskej komunity už od 20. storočia je nepochybne oblasť okolo Mulberry Street, nazývaná Little Italy. Možno tu nájsť mnoho obchodíkov, pravé talianské bazary a bezpočet kvalitných pizzerií - väčšina reštaurácií však pochádza skôr z juhotalianskej kuchyne. Tunajší imigranti pochádzajú prevažne zo Sicílie a Neapolu. Oblasť Little Italy susedí s Chinatownom a židovskou Lower East Side. Najslávnejším sviatkom v Little Italy je bezpochýb v septembri San Gennaro, kedy sa do ulíc zbehnú zbehnú celé rodiny a natešení turisti, ktorí majú možnosť ochutnať talianske špeciality, pozrieť miestnych pouličných umelcov a večer tancovať v slávnostne osvetlených uliciach. Na deň tohto sviatku sú oltáre zdobené a ulicami chodia sprievody veriacich. Lower East Side Táto štvrť sa rozkladá v juhovýchodnej časti New Yorku na Manhattane. Lower East Side už dávno nie je miestom, kam sa v 19. storočí presťahovali imigranti a bývali v preplnených nájomných domoch. Avšak skôršie táto časť bola tradične prisťahovalecká - robotnícka štvrť. Podmienky pre bývanie a prácu boli skutočne hrozivé. V mnohých budovách nefungovala ani tečúca voda a rodiny si ju preto museli prinášať zvonku. Do práce sa chodili drieť na dlhé hodiny za neodpovedajúcu minimálnu mzdu. V tejto preľudnenej a rušnej oblasti boli financie naozaj vzácne, a preto sa tu rozrástli mnohé obchody a bazary s lacným a prevažne už použitým oblečením. Mnoho takých obchodov sa tu dodnes nachádza, prevažne okolo ulíc Canal Street, Houston a 14st Street. Predtým to bolo centrum židovskej kultúry. Dnes tu žije mnoho Poliakov, Ukrajincov a mnoho ďalších etník a dokonca tu vznikla aj menšia štvrť Little Germany. Nachádza sa tu Lower East Side Tenement Museum, kde možno nahľadnúť do minulosti, ako sa v maličkých domoch tiesnili celé rodiny prisťahovalcov v žalostných hygienyckých podmienkach. Sú tu taktiež ukážky dového nábytku, fotografií a predmetov. Jedná sa o symbolické miesto, kde vedľa seba žilo hneď niekoľko komunít. Harlem História Harlemu je definovaná sériou cyklických zmien. Obyvatelia čiernej pleti začali do tejto štvrte prichádzať po roku 1904. V 20. a 30. rokoch minulého storočia sa Harlem stal dejiskom Harlemskej renesancie (Harlem Renaissance), mimoriadného rozmachu černošskej kultúry. Avšak aj vďaka strate pracovných príležitostí počas hospodárskej krízy a hlavne po druhej svetovej vojne, spojenej s deindustrializáciou New Yorku, miera kriminality a chudoby v Harlemu vzrástla niekoľkonásobne. Momentálne však štvrť zažíva ďalšie obdobie boomu s množstvom prisťahovalcov z iných časti mesta. Harlem sa rozprestiera od East River na západ k Hudson River na východe, medzi 155th Street, kde hraničí s Washington Heights. Centrálny Harlem začína na 110th Street, na severnom konci Central Parku. Spanish Harlem rozšíruje južné hranice Harlemu až k 96th Street, zatiaľ čo na západe začína až severne od Upper West Side, vďaka čomu má nesymetrický tvar. Greenwich Village Greenwich Village, jedna z najstarších štvrtí Manhattanu či skratene len the Village, bola v minulosti centrom bohémstva a kolískou beatníckeho hnutia. Dnes sa tu rozkladajú rezidenčné vily a budovy, taktiež tu môžeme na ulici stretnúť známe osobnosti a umelcov. Predtým sa sem schádzali umelci, ale po čase začala byť táto oblasť aj pre umelcov veľmi drahá, a preto sa väčšina odsťahovala na začiatku 70. rokov 20. storočia prevažne do štvrti SoHo. Dnešných spisovateľov môžeme stretnúť v okolitých kaviarňach a reštauráciach alebo na malých výstavách. Na mnohých miestach the Village sa konajú prednášky o poézii, knižné večery či autogramiády. Architektúra v uliciach je trochu výstredná, ale práve týmto sa hodí k bohémskemu štýlu života, ktorý tu stale vládne. Po okázalých predstaveniach na Cherry Lane a Circle na námestí Downtown, Lucille Lortel a Provincetown Playhouse, sa na ulici MacDougal vyrojá davy ľudí, ktorý sa chcú ďalej baviť a pokračujú do miestných reštaurácií a barov, v ktorých nájdu úžasnú atmosféru. Doprava K najpoužívanejšej doprave v New Yorku patrí hromadná doprava. Väčšina ľudí žijúcich v tomto meste využíva na svoju dopravu metro, autobusy a taxíky. Avšak ďalším spôsobom je aj doprava pešo. Najrýchlejšie sa možno po New Yorku pohybovať metrom. Autom sa veľmi neodporúča, lebo premávka je naozaj hustá a prenájom auta až priveľmi drahý. Pri cestovaní metrom a autobusom vám peniaze ušetrí MetroCard. Narozdiel od väčšiny amerických miest nie je v New Yorku prevažujúcim druhom dopravy automobilová, ale verejná doprava. Veľká časť obyvateľov nemá vlastné auto. Verejnú dopravu v New Yorku spravujú spoločnosti: Metropolitan Transit Authority (MTA) a New York City Transit. Poskytované služby sú lacnejšie a efektívnejšie ako tie, ktoré prevádzkujú súkromné spoločnosti. V mestskej hromadnej doprave prevažuje metro, ktoré doplňujú stovky liniek autobusov a vlakov. Metro Preprava metrom je rýchla, lacná a bezpečná. Newyorské metro jazdí nepretržite 24 hodín denne. Rozsiahla sieť 24 liniek je označená číslami, pričom osluhujú takmer 500 staníc situovaných v štvrtiach Manhattan, Bronx, Brooklyn a Queens. V čase špičky sú intervaly medzi spojmi 2-5 minút, mimo špičku okolo 10-15 minút. Vďaka veľkému počtu liniek je tunajšie metro najdlhšie na svete. Oblasť Staten Island obsluhuje menšia spoločnosť MTA Staten Island Railway, ktorá prevádzkuje dopravu 24 hod. denne. Aj keď centrálne stanice sú udržiavané v čistote a sú vybavené klimatizáciou, nastúpištia nie sú vždy pohodlné a klimatizované. K nástupištiam metra získate prístup kartou MetroCard, ktorú si zakúpite na staniciach metra alebo v novinových stánkoch. Obyvatelia tohto amerického megalopolisu využívajú práve metro pre cestu do práce. Súpravy metra možno vidieť pod povrchom, aj nad zemou. Celých 40% tratí totiž vedie práve nad povrchom. Metro bolo otvorené v roku 1904, čiže patrí medzi najstaršie na svete. Celému systému metra sa v New Yorku hovorí „subway”. Taxi Výlet v New Yorku nie je kompletný bez použitia mestských žltých taxíkov, ktoré sú riadené spoločnosťou Taxi and Limousine Commission, je možné ich zastaviť na okraji chodníkov alebo križovatkách. Taxíky zabezpečujú prepravu v rámci piatich mestských administratívnych celkov v New Yorku (Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx a Staten Island) alebo Nassau County, Westchester County a New York Airport. Pasažieri by mali poskytnúť vodičovi taxíka údaj požadovanej adresy ulice a najbližšiu križovatku, pri ktorej si želajú vystúpiť. Vodiči očakávajú 10-15% prepitné, ale pri jazde v čase medzi 16:00 a 20:00 je príplatok. Súkromné vozidlá poskytujúce podobné služby ako taxíky je možné kontaktovať telefonicky. Prepravujú pasažiarov za fixné sadzby z jedného miesta na druhé v rámci administratívneho mestského celku, cena je porovnateľná s taxíkmi. Letecká doprava V New Yorku sú štyri veľké letiská, ale pre medzinárodné lety sa využívajú len dve z nich - Kennedyho medzinárodné letisko (JFK Inernational Airport) a Newark Liberty International Airport. Už pred príchodom do